It's A Girl!
by joesprincess06
Summary: I was asked to write this story so here it is. This is a prequel to my first story Little Sister.
1. Chapter 1: It's A Girl!

It's A Girl!

Note: I have been asked to write a prequel to my original story so here it is. If you haven't read my original story it's about Ben having a daughter and the boys having a little sister. In fact it is called Little Sister it is still in progress but please read it as well and give me your feedback.

Chapter 1: It's A Girl!

This prequel starts the day Ben's fourth wife Rachel gives birth to their daughter. They had decided to name her Jamie after Rachel's father James. They were both taking in the miracle that was their daughter when Ben remembered the boys were downstairs waiting to find out whether they had a little brother or sister.

"I should go get the boys so they can meet their little sister." He said looking from his new daughter to his wife.

"Ok." Rachel said with a smile not taking her eyes off of the baby in her arms.

Ben reluctantly got up and walked to the door and as he opened it he was accosted by his three eager sons.

"I was just coming to get you boys but since you are already hear there is someone we would like you too meet." Ben said with a smile as he ushered them to the bed where Rachel was cradling the baby in her arms.

"Come in boys its ok come meet your baby sister." Rachel smiled as she held the baby so they could see her.

"A sister?" A five year old Joe asked crinkling his nose.

"Yes silly. Aren't you excited to have a baby sister?" Rachel said with a giggle.

"Not really I wanted a little brother." Joe said sounding a little disappointed.

"Well son you have a little sister and you have to help take care of her and protect her and teacher all about the ranch." Ben said with a smile as he leaned in to talk to his 5 year old son.

The thought of all that responsibility made Joe feel important and like a grown up.

"Ok!" Joe said excitedly.

"What's her name Pa?" Hoss who had been quiet finally spoke up.

"Her name is Jamie." Ben replied with a smile seeing how Hoss was looking at his new sister with such love and adoration in his eyes.

"Jamie? Isn't that a boy's name?" Joe asked confused because he only knew one other Jamie and he was a boy.

"Well we decided to name her after her grandfather and his name is James so Jamie just seemed right." Ben smiled.

Adam who had just been watching from the doorway finally walked over to the bed and looked at the bundle in his stepmother's arms. He just stared at the baby for a moment the he finally spoke.

"Can I hold her?" He asked with a slight smile.

"Of course you can." Rachel said as she handed the baby to Ben who handed her to Adam.

Adam walked over to the rocking chair in the corner of the room and sat down. He was mesmerized by the little bundle in his arms. He talked to her as if no one else was in the room.

"Hi there little one I'm Adam and I am you big brother." He smiled as she grunted and cooed as he introduced himself. "I never thought that I would want a baby sister you know having two little brothers and all but you're all right little one. You are going to be so spoiled and you don't even know it yet." He couldn't help a little chuckle. "I just want you to know you will always be my little one and I will always be there for you…we all will. You have three big brothers that will do anything for you plus the best Ma and Pa a little girl could ask for." He smiled and looked and Ben and Rachel as he said the last part.

"Oh Adam that was very sweet and I can already tell she loves her big brother. All of her big brothers." Rachel smiled as she looked at the boys with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Of course she does." Ben said smiling at his wife and children as Adam brought Jamie back over and placed her in Rachel's arms once more.

The happy family just sat there reveling in their new edition.


	2. Chapter 2: Tragedy Strikes Again

Chapter 2: Tragedy Strikes Again

It's been two years since the arrival of Ben and Rachel's daughter and the boy's little sister. Adam's away at college so Joe and Hoss help out as much as they can with her. This day was no different Ben and Rachel where going into town but didn't want to have to worry about Jamie so Hop Sing had agreed to watch her and in return Rachel agreed to get him some things for the kitchen.

"You boys need to help Hop Sing take care of your little sister while we're gone." Rachel smiled at the two boys she had grown to love as her own. "Okay, baby mama loves you and will see you real soon. You be good for Hop Sing and your brothers." She said to her little girl with tears forming in her eyes as she handed her to Hop Sing.

"Missy Jamie be jus fine. She good girl." Hop Sing said with a big smile.

"Yeah we'll take care of her don't worry Ma." Hoss said with a big smile of his own.

Rachel loved that they thought of her as their mother and ever called her Ma. Though she was still nervous about leaving her baby for the first time even though she knew she would be back in a couple of hours. She wiped away the tears that had formed in her eyes as Ben helped her into the buckboard.

"Now I'm counting on you boys to have your chores done by the time we get back." Ben said with a stern look that quickly melted into a smile.

"We will Pa." Joe said with a smile.

On the way into town both Ben and Rachel were quiet for a time until Ben broke the silence.

"Everything will be ok, she will be just fine." Ben said noticing his wife brushing away some more silent tears.

"I know it's just that I have never really been away from her and it's just going to take me some time to be okay with it is all." She said with a smile.

"I know." Ben said with a smile as he put his arm around his wife and pulled her closer to him.

Rachel smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. The stayed this way until they got to the edge of town then she sat back up. Once they got to town Ben parked the buck board by the general store then he got down and made his way to the other side where he helped Rachel down.

"I'm going to talk to Roy then I need to go to the bank and take care of some business. So get what you need from the general store and I will be back as soon as I can." Ben said with a smile.

"I'll be fine darling just hurry back I don't want to be gone too long." She said with a sweet smile.

"Okay, I love you." Ben said with a smile as he turned to walk away.

"I love you too." She said as she watched him walk away.

After a moment or two she made her way into the general store where she was greeted by the store owner Mr. Jergens.

"Well hello there Mrs. Cartwright!" He said with a smile.

"Hello Mr. Jergens." Rachel said sweetly as she looked at some things on a nearby shelf.

"Is there anything I can help you with today Mrs. Cartwright?" He asked with the same nice smile.

"As a matter of fact I have a list of things that I need." She said holding her list as he came around the counter to look at it.

"I can have this ready for you shortly." Mr. Jergens said scanning the list.

"Thank you Mr. Jergens." Rachel said as she continued browsing.

It wasn't thirty minutes later when Mr. Jergens had all of the things on her list and was ready to take them out to the buckboard for her.

"Mrs. Cartwright I 've got all of the things on your list." He announced when he was finished gathering everything.

"You can put it on my husband's account thank you so much." Rachel said with a smile as she made sure everything was there.

"Not a problem Mrs. Cartwright. Let me help you take this out to your buckboard." He offered.

"Why, thank you Mr. Jergens but Ben should be along in a moment and he'll get them." Rachel said as she headed for the door.

"Ok Mrs. Cartwright." Mr. Jergens said with a smile.

"Oh if Ben gets here before I get back can you please tell him I went to the dress shop to get Jamie a new dress?" Rachel asked turning to look at the store owner.

"Sure thing Mrs. Cartwright." Mr. Jergens smiled at her.

At that same moment Ben was talking to the bank manager about depositing the $850 he got for the 50 head of cattle he sold the week before.

"Gus I need to deposit the $850 I got from selling that string a beef last week.

"I think we can handle that Ben." Gus smiled. "Is there anything else you need while you're here?" The bank manager asked.

"No I think that will do me I don't want to keep Rachel waiting she is pretty anxious to get home. This is "the first time she has left Jamie and she is just a little nervous about it." Ben chuckled.

"Yep I remember the first time Lucy and left Gus Jr. with her sister for a couple of hours she worried about that boy the whole time and we just went for a little picnic." Gus smiled at the memory. "How is that little girl of yours anyway?" He asked with a smile.

"She is just fine, getting bigger by the day." Ben smiled.

"Let me go deposit this money for you and then you can get back to that beautiful wife of yours." Gus said standing up to go to vault.

Right before Gus turned to head to the vault they heard shouting coming from outside. Ben got up and went to the door of the bank to see what was going on. He got to the door just in time not only to see two men draw their guns but also to see his wife exiting the general store. Before he could say or do anything the two men started shooting but because they were drunk they were shooting erratically and a stray bullet hit Rachel. Just then Roy Coffee showed up and broke up the fight. At that same moment Ben was running to Rachel's side but it was too late. She took one last breath as she saw her husband's face then she closed her own and was gone. Ben just held her as the tears flowed down his face. He couldn't believe this was happening again. He cursed God for taking yet another wife from him and another mother from his children.

"Ben! Oh Ben I'm so sorry." Sheriff Coffee said with a sullen look on his face.

"I want them to hang Roy! Do you hear me?! I want them to hang!" Ben yelled with a mixture of anger and grief in his voice as he sat weeping holding his wife's lifeless body.


End file.
